Struggling
by The Girl Who Flys
Summary: Kristoff learns how to take off Anna's bra. Modern AU, set in the Hot Chocolate, Zambonis, and Ice Skates universe.


_I promised this oneshot MONTHS ago, I'm SORRY._

_This takes place between chapters 8 and 9 of my fic "Hot Chocolate, Zambonis, and Ice Skates" but it can also stand alone._

* * *

"It's not _that _hard," Anna assures Kristoff. The blond rolls his eyes.

"Well, of course it isn't for _you. _You've had years of practice." True, Rome wasn't built in a day, but the sooner she taught Kristoff the basics, the sooner he would stop sulking.

Anna leaned down and pressed her lips to his, kissing him reassuringly.

"You can do this," she promises when they finally part. Anna climbs off of his lap and sits on her knees beside him on the couch. "Now…" Anna crosses her arms in front of her and begins to remove her shirt.

"What're you doing?!" Kristoff asks, looking panicked. Anna stills. Seriously? What is he freaking out about now?

"Taking off my shirt?" Anna says slowly. "It's the easiest way to show you. I left my x-ray glasses at home. Come on, Kristoff. They're just boobs."

Kristoff blushes and makes a strangled, choking sound. "W-well, it's _different _for you!" he insists.

"No, I'm pretty sure they're boobs no matter what."

"Well-you-I-they-_ugh-_just-um-" Kristoff stutters hopelessly. "You…you _see them, _you know…more often than I do and they're…" he trails off, looking anywhere but her.

Anna toys with the hem of her shirt, biting her lip nervously. "Do you…do you not…_want _to see them yet?" she asks quietly. "You don't have to. I thought you might want to because of you trying to take my bra off the other night. But it's fine. We can wait. They're nothing special. And I'm not saying that just because they're boobs and every woman has them. I'm saying that because _mine _aren't that…you know…special. They're _okay, _but nothing more than that. I guess they're like a decent size but they could be bigger and it's kind of weird that I have some freckles on them-_mmph!_" Kristoff cuts her off with a hard, nearly desperate kiss, his hands tangling into her hair until she relaxes into it and kisses him back.

"You're perfect," Kristoff says breathlessly as they pull away from each other. "Okay? And by the way…I may not have seen them yet but uh…from what I can tell…the size is-it's pretty good."

Anna grins and leans forward quickly to press another quick peck to his mouth. "Okay," she says, nodding, before crossing her arms in front of her again and pulling her t-shirt up and off of her.

Anna really liked this bra. It was her best bra, in her opinion. It was pretty, lacy, and pink and covered her breasts perfectly. It also, in her opinion, made them look _pretty damn nice_.

Judging by Kristoff's reaction, he thought the same, too. Anna suspected before that he sometimes glanced down at her chest, but tried not to let his eyes linger too long. Now, however, his eyes were locked on them, his eyes wide and unblinking.

"You want me to show you how the bra comes off or would you rather get all hands-y first?" Anna asks teasingly. She secretly loves that she can get Kristoff so easily flustered like this. She's never thought herself as a great beauty, even when Kristoff would tell her during their alone time how pretty and beautiful he thought she was. But the way he's looking at her now is a major confidence boost.

"I'll show you real fast," Anna decides for him when Kristoff doesn't answer. She turns around her back to him, and reaches for the hooks at her bra. "All you have to do is pull the top part this way and pull the bottom part the other way and…" Her bra unhooks, exposing her back. _"Voila!"_ She hooks it back together quickly and turns back around to face Kristoff. "Got it?"

"Uh huh," Kristoff says blankly. Anna begins kissing him again since Kristoff's brain seems a little…well…out of commission at the sight of her. It doesn't take him too long to recover and he pulls Anna up into his lap again, his hands quickly travelling up her stomach and grabbing and kneading at her breasts over the lacy material and his tongue darting into her mouth.

Anna shivers against Kristoff as his warm hands travel to her back. Kristoff pulls her closer to him and she can feel his excitement even through their layers of clothes as she grinds instinctually and experimentally against his hips. Kristoff groans into her mouth as his hips rock up in synch with hers.

She breaks her lips away from his, panting and begins kissing his neck, making Kristoff shudder, grip her tighter as he continues to rock against her. She didn't think that she could _ever _have this kind of effect on him (hell, _anyone_) but ever since that night she donned one of his t-shirts, Anna learned that it was _very _easy to get Kristoff all hot and bothered.

He still didn't know that she had spied on him and had seen him shirtless, otherwise, Anna was pretty certain that Kristoff would have found excuses left and right to walk around shirtless (and that was _totally _okay with her).

"Having trouble back there?" Anna mumbled against his neck, smiling to herself as she felt goose bumps rise across his skin. She could feel his hands tremble and shake against her as he tried to undo the hooks.

"…a little…" Kristoff admitted. "I'll get it any second. Just…" His hands fall down to her waist and he gives her a little squeeze to still her movements. Anna leans back from him, raising an eyebrow in question. "You're making it a little hard to think straight."

Anna gives a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. It's a good thing. Really good." Kristoff rests his head against Anna's shoulder and presses a kiss just below her collarbone. "I seriously almost have it. Just..." Kristoff breathes shakily. "Exactly how far…?"

"How far…what?" Anna asks, confused. Then she gets it. _"…oh."_

"I just don't want to cross any boundaries or do anything that _you _don't want to do until you're ready. You make the rules here."

Anna grins at Kristoff, a mischievous look in her eyes. "I do?"

Kristoff chuckles, kissing her across her chest, just above her still covered breasts. "Don't let the power go to your head, Feisty Pants," he warns, his breath warm against her skin, making her shudder and unable to think straight.

"I…uh…"Anna says unintelligibly. "N…not much further than…where we are now. Y'know…me being topless…you could even go around without a shirt and I'd be…_mmph…_I'd be totally cool with it."

Kristoff nods against her and a moment later he leans back, giving a cry of triumph when he finally manages to unhook the bra. Anna gasps a little in surprise at the feeling of the material coming loose around her. She hadn't actually thought he would be able to do it. Smiling to herself Anna began pushing the straps down her arms.

"Finally did it!" he says, sounding very proud of himself. His expression goes slack as Anna takes her arms out of the straps and tosses the bra to the side, leaving her top half completely exposed to him.

Then there's silence.

Anna looks down, feeling a little self-conscious with Kristoff's staring. Nobody has ever seen her this exposed before and she's wondering if this was all a good idea after all. Her nipples rise quickly as they're exposed to the cool air in the apartment and a new wave of goose bumps break out all over her. Anna wants to grab her bra and shirt again and cover herself up and run out the door. Obviously this was a bad idea and she was moving too fast for Kristoff (never mind the fact that he was a twenty-two year old straight male and they had been dating for eight months now).

"Whoa," Kristoff finally says, so quietly she barely hears it being said. But it definitely sounded like a good "whoa."

"Are you gonna be okay?" Anna asks nervously and she begins biting her lip and twisting a strand of her loosened hair.

Kristoff holds up a finger, his eyes not leaving her chest. "Give me just a minute…" he says. Anna tries to cover up her snort of laughter.

"They…um…no complaints so far?" She's still feeling a little self-conscious despite Kristoff seeming like he's enjoying the view.

He finally looks up at her and gives her a reassuring smile. "Remember how earlier you said that…_they _were okay?" Kristoff asks as he runs a gentle hand through her hair. "Well…you lied. Those are _definitely _more than okay."

Anna's so relieved that she kisses him right away and Kristoff kisses her happily back, smiling against her lips.

"Are you cold?" he says against her lips as she shivers against him. Anna nods.

"A little," she admits.

Kristoff reaches behind him and pulls the quilt off the back of the couch and drapes it over her. Between the blanket and Kristoff's wandering hands, Anna stays perfectly warm and content.

But she still hasn't gotten Kristoff to take off his shirt again.


End file.
